happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Belongings
This article lists all of the items owned by each of the characters in Happy Tree Friends. Apart from items essential to their appearances, each character has a number of miscellanous belongings, which vary between episodes. This article does not cover most items within characters' houses, or the Houses themselves. For details on them, view the Locations article. Main Characters Cuddles *'Pink Bunny Slippers:' He is seen always wearing these, however, these have been knocked off, in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, The Mole accidentally sends him a log-cutting machine, which knocks his slippers off before he gets sent in. *'Pink Bunny Sport Shoes:' In A Change of Heart, Cuddles' football uniform includes shoes similar to his usual bunny slippers, but with spiky cleats and an angry expression. It is not clear if these are modified versions of his normal slippers or different shoes altogether, but the latter seems more likely. *'Sheriff Costume: '''He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen; it consists of a cowboy hat, a star-shaped sheriff's badge and a brown belt; it was completely ruined after Flippy ran him and many others down in a truck. *'Astronaut Costume: He is seen wearing this in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2; it consists of a space suit and a space helmet. *'Pirate Costume: '''He is seen wearing this in In a Jam, consisting of a pirate hat and eyepatch, when he replaces Russell in the band. *'Electric Guitar: Seen in "In a Jam", where Cuddles bought it as part of his bid to join the Happy Tree Band. *'Scarf: '''He is seen wearing a scarf in From Hero to Eternity. *'Glasses: He is seen wearing this in Snow Place to Go. *'''Football T-Shirt: A striped soccer jersey. He is seen wearing this in A Change of Heart while playing football with Lumpy and Flaky *'Football: '''He is seen playing with it in A Change of Heart. *'Telescope:' Used in Strain Kringle to spot victims for Toothy's snowballs. *'Car:' Cuddles has been seen driving a car in a few episodes. It was actually stolen by Nutty in one episode. Giggles *'Pink Head Bow:' Her early version was depicted wearing this in Banjo Frenzy, which was worn on her forehead. *'Red Head Bow:' She is always seen wearing this accessory on her forehead. *'Red Stitched Head Bow: She is seen wearing this version of her signature bow in Dunce Upon a Time. The only difference from the original is that this one has a patch on it, indicating her state of poverty. *'Princess Leia Costume: '''She is seen wearing this in Wrath of Con, consisting of a white dress, a purple wig, a metal belt and a toy lightsaber. *'Angel Costume: She is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen, consisting of fake feather wings, a toy aureola and a white dress. It was completely ruined after Flippy ran her and many others down in a truck *'Cupid Costume:' She is seen wearing this in Giggles Valentine's Smoochie. It consists of fake feather wings, a toy aureola, a heart-tipped arrow and a bow. *'Girl Scout Uniform: '''She is seen wearing this in You're Bakin' Me Crazy, when selling cookies to Lumpy Toothy *'Splendid Outfit:' He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen, it was completely ruined after Flippy ran him and many others down in a truck. *'Cowboy Costume: He is seen wearing this in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, consisting of a blue cowboy hat, a blue sleeveless vest, a red bandana and a brown belt. *'''Apron: Toothy was wearing a apron while fixing toys in We're Scrooged!. *'Spaghetti Strainer:' Seen in Strain Kringle, where Toothy used it to protect his head from a rock thrown by Lumpy. Lumpy *'Banjo:' His early version (as a dinosaur) is depicted with a banjo in Banjo Frenzy, which he is all too happy to use as a weapon. *'Light Blue T-Shirt:' He always wears this article of clothing, which is the same colour as his skin. It was first revealed in You're Bakin' Me Crazy. *'Ski Patrol Outfit: '''He is seen wearing this in Ski Patrol, it consists of a Ski Patrol jacket, two red gloves, and a red backpack. *'Ski Set:' He is seen wearing this in Ski Patrol, consisting of two ski poles, a pair of pinkish skis, a pair of red ski boots, and red goggles. *'Surgeon's Attire:' He is seen wearing this in a few episodes, such as A Change of Heart, I Nub You, and Chew Said a Mouthful and it's not the same in all of that episodes. *'Optician's Attire:' He is seen wearing this in A Sight For Sore Eyes. *'Director Outfit: He is seen wearing this in Class Act, it consists of brown baggy trousers, a light brown beret, black boots and a orange scarf. *'''Grim Reaper Outfit: He is seen wearing this in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *'Golfer Outfit: '''He is seen using them in Tongue in Cheek and in Chew Said a Mouthful it consists of a golfer hat, a sleeveless sweater, a white t-shirt, a pair of white socks, and a pair of golf shoes. In Chew Said a Mouthful, it has no socks and shoes, and a long-sleeved shirt. *'Golf Set: He is seen playing golf with this in Tongue in Cheek and Chew Said a Mouthful, consisting of a club bag, golf clubs and a golf ball. *'''Goggles: Heavy-duty tinted goggles worn to shield his eyes in Stealing the Spotlight. *'Christmas Lights: '''Seen in Stealing the Spotlight, when Lumpy was trying to outdo Pop and Cub. He originally had a rather pathetic string of broken blue lights, but eventually bought a large amount of multicoloured lights. *'Therapy-Related Items:' Various items which helped Lumpy deal with his patients (namely Flippy) in Double Whammy Part 1, including paper with inkblots on them, a mat for meditation exercises, a rubber stress-relieving toy, and a gold watch which he used in hypnotism. Petunia *'Pink Flower Accessory:' She is always seen wearing this in the centre of her forehead. *'Pine Scent Air Freshener:' She is always seen wearing this around her neck. It may be out of a desire to stay sweet-smelling, due to her being a skunk. *'Girl Scout Uniform:' She is seen wearing this in Read 'em and Weep, when selling cookies to Pop. *'Fry Cook Uniform: Worn in Flippin' Burgers during her time working at a burger joint. Consisted of a hat and spatula. *'''Bandages: After her arms were sliced off in I Nub You, she had bandages wrapped around the stumps, similar to Handy. Handy *'Yellow Worker's Hat:' He is always seen wearing this, totally obscuring his ears. *'Viking Costume:' He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen. It consists of a yellow worker's hat with horns, a viking belt and a wooden shield. It was completely ruined after Flippy ran him and many others down in a truck. *'Tool Belt:' He is always seen wearing this, the tools on his belt are a claw hammer and a screwdriver. *'Bandages:' He is always seen wearing these, they are bandaged around his stumps where his hands would otherwise be. *'Drum Set:' Used during In a Jam, as part of the Happy Tree Band. He could somehow play it perfectly, despite lacking any hands. *'Orange Tow Truck:' Handy's main vehicle is seen many times throughout the series, sometimes without Handy himself appearing. *'Beige Worker's Boots:' He is never seen wearing boots of any kind, but in House Warming, these boots appear out of nowhere for him to stomp out the fire on Petunia. *'Helicopter: '''He is seen flying a helicopter in Who's to Flame? and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *'Plane: He is seen flying a plane in Gems the Breaks and A Change of Heart. Nutty *'''Large Swirly Lollipop: He is always seen wearing this, stuck to the fur on the right side of his face. His candy items were treated as his wardrobe in Chew Said a Mouthful. *'Candy Cane:' He is always seen wearing this, stuck to the fur on his chest. His candy items were treated as his wardrobe in Chew Said a Mouthful. *'Small All-Day Sucker:' He is always seen wearing this, stuck to the fur on the left side of his face. His candy items were treated as his wardrobe in Chew Said a Mouthful. *'Candy Apple:' He is always seen wearing this, stuck to the fur on his forehead. His candy items were treated as his wardrobe in Chew Said a Mouthful. *'Atari 2600 Controller:' He is seen wearing this in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, replacing the candy on his face and his sugar addiction for a video game addiction. *'Gameboy:' He is seen wearing this in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, replacing the candy on his face and his sugar addiction for a video game addiction. *'Xbox 360 Controller:' He is seen wearing this in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, replacing the candy on his face and his sugar addiction for a video game addiction. *'Pants: '''Nutty wears pants (and possibly wears them all the time) as shown in the episode Icy You, when he checks his pockets for money. It is the same color as his fur. *'Halloween Outfit: He is shown wearing glasses with a fake plastic nose as a outfit for Halloween in the episode Remains to be Seen. *'''Party Hat: Worn during Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal. Sniffles *'Large Glasses:' He is always seen wearing these, due to his poor vision. They seem to be sellotaped between the eye-pieces. *'Pocket Protector with Pens:' He is always seen wearing a light blue pocket protector on the left side of his chest with three pens in it. The pens, from left to right, are blue, purple/pink, and red. *'Star Trek Costume: '''He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen and Something Fishy, consisting of 2 fake pointed ears, a red shirt with the U.S.S Enterprise Insignia and black pants. It seems to be modelled after a Vulcan from the Star Trek series. In Remains to be Seen, it was completely ruined after Flippy ran him and many others down in a truck. *'Coffer of Money: In We're Scrooged when Sniffles come to Lumpy's shop to buy a "toy", he wears a coffer full of money. Pop *'''Red/Brown Bathrobe: He is always seen wearing this. *'Red/Brown Hat:' He is always seen wearing this, but has occasionally taken it off. *'Smoking Pipe:' He is usually seen smoking or holding this. *'Rubber overalls:' He wore these in Every Litter Bit Hurts to keep himself from getting wet while doing volunteer work. Cub *'Beanie:' He is usually seen wearing this, it is a yellow and red striped beanie with a propeller on top of it. *'Lumpy Early Version Mask:' He is seen wearing this in Wrath of Con, being big for his body. *'Diaper/Nappy:' He is always seen wearing this, with a blue pin in it, reinforcing his baby image. Flaky *'White Long Sleve Shirt:' He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen. *'Pink Skirt:' He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen. *'Purple and Pink Scarf:' She is seen wearing this in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. This striped purple and pink scarf is worn around her neck, as one would expect, and got her stuck on a ski lift. She also can be seen with it on for a few seconds in From Hero to Eternity. *'Ski Boots:' She is seen wearing this in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. These ski boots are dark brown and were shredded by nails in the episode. *'Ski Set:' She is seen wearing this in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. Consisting of two ski poles and a pair of pinkish skis, they were never seen again when they were pried off of her by the ski lift. *'Ghost Costume': 'Worn during her Halloween excursion in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. It is just a sheet draped over her body, with two holes for her eyes. *'Flower Suitcase:' She is seen with this in Wingin' It, coloured dark yellow with green flowers all over it. *'Soccer T-Shirt and Shoes: '''She is seen wearing these in A Change of Heart while playing soccer with Cuddles and Lumpy. *'Pink Moped and Helmet:' She is seen with these in A Bit of a Pickle while Lammy is choking Petunia and drove off. This is the reason Lammy hijacked Handy's truck.' ' The Mole *'Dark Sunglasses:' He is always seen wearing these, most likely due to him being blind. *'Purple Turtleneck:' He is always seen wearing this, obscuring his mouth completely. *'Walking Stick:' A standard white cane with a red tip, used to guide him around. He is usually seen with this, however, Lumpy broke it in two in A Sight for Sore Eyes, replacing it with a seeing-eye dog. *'Purple Car:' He is seen driving this in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Gems the Breaks and Blind Date. He usually crashes into a lot of scenery, and has managed to destroy the car's roof and even total it into a brick wall. Disco Bear *'Full Yellow 1970s Dance Outfit:' He is usually seen wearing this, it consists of a leisure jacket, bell-bottom pants, and orange and white platform shoes. *'Blue Leopard Pyjamas:' He is seen wearing this in Ipso Fatso, presumably as standard sleepwear. It consists of a pyjama shirt and light trousers. *'Workout Outfit: He is seen wearing this in Ipso Fatso, it consists of a sleeveless white shirt, red shorts, red shoes, red and white deportive wristbands and white socks. *'''Leopard Skin Briefs: He is seen wearing this where he'd otherwise be naked, such as in Sea What I Found. *'Brown Ski Outfit:' He is seen with this in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, it consists of a ski jackets of the colors: brown, pink, orange, yellow and green, and a brown and green pants. *'Ski Set:' He is seen with this in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, consisting of two ski poles, a pair of pinkish skis, pink and orange goggles, and a pair of green ski boots. *'Disco Ball:' He is seen often with this, it usually appears out of nowhere and seems to hang from thin air, usually signalling his arrival onto the scene. In As You Wish, he briefly owned a massive disco ball granted to him by Lumpy the genie, but it killed him soon afterwards. *'Yellow Submarine:' He is seen with this in Sea What I Found before it is stolen by Lifty and Shifty. It may be made of gold. *'Thriller's Music Video Costume: '''He is seen wearing this in his Halloween Smoochie. It consists of a red and black leather jacket, red pants and black shoes. *'Caveman Costume: He is seen wearing this in his Halloween Smoochie, consisting of a loincloth and club. It is the same clothing as Cro-Marmot's. *'Ghost Costume: '''Also seen in his Halloween Smoochie, it is a sheet with eyeholes worn over his body, just like Flaky's *'Boombox: He is seen with this in Sea What I Found, He was holding this on his shoulder as he headed for his submarine. *'Dark Sunglasses/Shades:' He is seen with this in Sea What I Found, he wore this with his Leopard Skin Underwear. *'Platform Sandals:' He is seen wearing these in place of his usual platform shoes in Sea What I Found. *'Headphones: '''Worn during Hello Dolly, where they played music while he danced. The influence of the Cursed Idol would cause them to lead to his death. *'Flamed Painted Deportive Car:' He is seen whith this parked in Blind Date, on a cliff, the inside seems to be of a stylish 70s design, he used this for a (failed) date with Petunia. It is destroyed when The Mole bumps into the car, and pushes it off of the cliff. File:Disco Bear Boombox.jpg File:Disco Bear Submarine.jpg Russell *'Eyepatch:' He is always seen wearing this, it usually switches place on his person (due to the animation). *'Pirate's Hat:' He is always seen wearing this, however, Lumpy took it off him and replaced it with a fishbowl (by accident) for a school play in Something Fishy, it is black and has the jolly roger symbol on the front of it. *'Pirate's Shirt:' He is always seen wearing this. It is a striped, red and white shirt, with frayed edges. *'Black Pants:' He is always seen wearing these, they appear to be knotted at the end, due to Russell having amputations below the knee. *'Hook:' He is always seen wearing this. It usually switches place on his person (due to the animation). *'Peglegs:''' He is always seen wearing these, and he has a large collection of them in his wardrobe. *'Sleepwear:' Seen in Sea What I Found, it appears similar to his usual outfit, but with a sleeveless version of his shirt and peglegs tipped with pink slippers. *'Random Footwear: A large and varied collection of shoes are seen in Russell's wardrobe at the beginning of Sea What I Found. It is unclear why he needs them when he has no feet. *'Fishing Rod:' He is seen using this in Whose Line Is It Anyway?. It breaks apart midway through the episode. *'Mummy Costume: ' He is seen wearing this in Remains to be Seen, it consists of many bandages and his original eyepatch. It was completely ruined after Flippy ran him and many others down in a truck. *'Diving Suit: '''Worn while he searched for the treasure in Sea What I Found. Resembles an old-fashioned diving suit, with a round helmet, a tube connected to an air pump on his ship, and a wrist-mounted gauge to monitor his oxygen level. Lifty & Shifty *'Green Fedora:' Shifty is always seen wearing this on his head. It is what distinguishes him from his brother appearance-wise. Occasionally, it has been knocked off of his head. *'Trenchcoat:' They both have worn these on multiple occasions to entice people to buy their merchandise, some examples are the False Alarm episode and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *'Van:' Lifty and Shifty's van often accompanies their trenchcoats, and usually contains their merchandise or someone else's property. It has been destroyed on multiple occasions, such as in Junk in the Trunk and the False Alarm episode. *'Santa Hat:' Lifty was wearing this in Easy For You To Sleigh when stealing goods during Christmas. Mime *'Mime Shirt:' A navy blue/dark purple and white-striped shirt. It is a common item of clothing for real-world mimes to wear, and Mime is always seen with it. *'Face Paint:' Being a mime, it is fair to assume that Mime owns a brand of face-painting equipment. *'Rudolph Outfit:' He is seen wearing this in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, where it consists of a round, red nose, and a collar made of bells, His Rudolph nose made an appearance in Keepin' it Reel, due to an animation error. *'Unicycle: In many episodes, such as Concrete Solution and A Hole Lotta Love, he is seen riding on it. *'Juggling Balls: '''A set of blue, red and yellow balls that he juggles with. *'Purple Afro Wig: He is seen wearing this in Easy Comb, Easy Go, attracting Petunia and Giggles-and ticking off Disco Bear, who wanted it for himself. Cro-Marmot *'Caveman's Leopard Skin Loincloth:' He is always seen wearing this, it is essentially his underwear. *'Club:' He is always seen holding this. *'Dinosaur Bib:' He is seen wearing this in Dino-Sore Days, when he is about to eat a dinosaur carcass, he puts this bib on for his meal. *'Ice Cream Truck: '''Since Cro-Marmot sells ice cream, he owns a ice cream truck. He is seen driving it in episodes such as Sweet Ride, Concrete Solution, Wipe Out, and Water Way to Go. *'Surfboard:' Used by Cro-Marmot in Wipe Out to win a surfing competition. Flippy *'Green Beret:' He is always seen wearing this, his beret is part of his military uniform. *'Camouflaged Military Uniform:' He is always seen wearing this. The stripes on the arms identify his rank as Sergeant. Even though he has used camouflage to kill other characters, it never seems to have involved his uniform (an example is Toothy's death in Hide and Seek). *'Dog Tags:' He is always seen wearing these around his neck. *'Bowie Knife:' He is often seen using this, this is Flippy's iconic killing tool in the Happy Tree Friends franchise *Watch: A brown watch who appear in Hear today, Gone tomorrow. *Shovel: use this to dig a hole in Out of sigh, Out of mime! *Helicopter: A black helicopter who appear in Hear today, Gone tomorrow. *Orange tunic: Flippy have this in Double Whammy, Splendid *'Red Eye Mask:' He is always seen wearing this, as part of his superhero identity. *'Radiation Suit:' He was seen wearing this in Gems the Breaks to protect himself from the radiation from the Kryptonut. Whether this actually belongs to Splendid, or if he had borrowed it remains unclear. *'Glasses:' He is seen wearing these in See What Develops as part of his civilian identity, and, rather humorously, over his mask. He also wore them in It's a Snap while knitting his blanket. *'Reporter's Hat:' He is seen wearing this in See What Develops as part of his civilian identity. *'Beanie: He is usually seen wearing this, it is a yellow and red striped beanie with a propeller on top of it. Buddhist Monkey *'''Buddhist Robes: He is always seen wearing these, it is a deep orange colour, has only one shoulder, and a chain of beads is attached to the robe, which ring round his shoulder and under the other arm. *'Tracksuit:' He is seen wearing this in a flashback during Three Courses of Death, the tracksuit is orange with a black, central, vertical stripe, which resembles the iconic suit in Kill Bill. *'Pink Flower: '''He is seen with this plant in Enter the Garden. Lammy *'Purple Bow:' She is always wearing this in the left side of her hair. *'White Sweater: She is always wearing this like a lamb's coat. *'Pickle: '''She is always seen with this, she sees it as Mr. Pickels. *'Tea Set: 'She is seen with this in A Bit of a Pickle, it is what attracted Petunia to sit with her and revealed how unstable Lammy is. Other Characters Giggles' Mom *'Red Head Bow: Just like Giggles' Bow, and in the exact same place on her head. *'White Apron:' She has only been seen once, so it's hard to make a conclusion how often she wears this. File:Giggles' Mom Belongings.jpg Prehistoric Sniffles *'Primitive Large Glasses:' Similar to Sniffles' glasses, but is made of wood, twigs to be precise, whether lenses are present is unclear. *'Primitive Spear:' A spear fashioned out of a branch and a flint head. *'Caveman Clothing:' A tattered skin-made clothing, it has one shoulder, and sports a primitive pocket protector. *'Primitive Pocket Protector:' A primitive pocket protector, possibly made of leather, and contains 3 twigs. File:Prehistoric Sniffles Belongings.jpg Fall Out Boy *'Blue and White Jumper:' Worn by the first band member. *'Red Jacket:' Worn by the second band member. *'Violet Hawaiian Shirt:' Worn by the third band member, and what appears to be a vest underneath. *'Red Cap:' Also worn by the third band member, on the front of the cap is a white semi-circle. *'Green Striped Scarf:' Worn by the fourth band member, the stripes are green and pale green. *'Square Glasses:' Also worn by the fourth band member. File:Fall Out Boy Belongings.jpg The Cow *'Cow Bell:' She is always seen wearing this, it is a square, gold-coloured bell, on a leather, wide collar. The Reindeer *'Bell Collar:' The reindeer is most prominantly seen wearing this collar in the Reindeer Kringle, the collar is made of leather and has at least 5 bells attached to it, and the collar is clearly far too large for the reindeer's skinny neck. Splendont *'Blue Mask: '''So far he wore this (which is part of his superhero idenity), and in future episodes, he will most likely be wearing it. Ants Mother Ant *'Purple Afro: ' Just like Mother Ant's Afro, and in the exact same place on her head. Daughther Ant *'Dirty Blonde Pigtails: ' Just like the Dirty Blonde Pigtails, and in the exact same place on her head. *'Pink Bow: ' Just like the Pink Bow, and in the exact same place on her head. Son Ant *'Red Cap: ' Just like the Red Cap, and in the exact same place on her head. Baby Ant *'Baby Hair:''' Just like the Baby Hair, and in the exact same place on her head. Category:Objects Category:Lists